


Jurisdiction

by twtd



Series: Daxamite Sex Orbs [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Praisekink, Consensual Kink, F/F, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Alex was sitting at her desk. Her old desk. Out in the desert. She picked up her name plate. It read Alexandra Danvers, Director. Well, that was interesting.More Daxamite sex orb adventures!





	

“Hey babe.” Maggie pecked Alex on the lips. Alex’s bike was in the shop, so Maggie was providing her with transportation for the evening. Commute via Supergirl might have been faster but it didn’t come with the same perks as being on the back of Maggie’s bike. They both put on their helmets and Alex plastered herself to Maggie’s back. She snuck a hand under Maggie’s shirt and smiled as she felt the shudder run through Maggie’s core. That she could have walked home was really, really not the point and if Maggie took a slightly more circuitous route back, Alex wasn’t going to complain. Still, it was probably for the best that the ride was short otherwise her roaming hands might have gotten both of them into trouble. 

Alex was grinning by the time they arrived, her day melting from her shoulders. Maggie caught her hand as they walked up the stairs to Alex’s place. “I didn’t hear about any major property damage cause my aliens today, so I assume it was a slow day?” Maggie asked.

“Yeah, I actually managed to focus on my research.” Alex put down her bag, shrugged off her jacket and opened a bottle of wine. Maggie wrapped her hands around Alex from behind and rested her head on the back of Alex’s shoulder.

“And did you manage to sneak out the orb again?” Alex could feel Maggie’s smirk. 

“Not exactly.” Alex took a sip of her wine. “George finally caught on so I had to get… creative.”

“George? Who’s George?” Maggie took her glass of wine, extricated herself from around Alex, and leaned against the counter.

“He’s the inventory agent. He makes sure the artifacts don’t wander off.” Alex swirled her wine in her glass. “Apparently one of my security memos finally worked. Don’t worry. I just checked it out. For ‘research’ purposes.” Alex waggled her eyebrows. “It’s in my bag.” She nodded toward where she had dropped her things. 

“Good.” Maggie backed Alex into the counter and slotted her thigh between Alex’s, though not with any real intent. “Because I have plans for you this weekend.”

“Well,” Alex purred as she leaned in for a kiss, “it sounds like we should start dinner where _you_ can get on with those plans.”

 

***

 

Alex was sitting at her desk. Her old desk. Out in the desert. She picked up her name plate. It read _Alexandra Danvers, Director._ Well, that was interesting.

There was a knock on her door and she was saying ‘enter’ before she even though about it. Maggie strode in. She was wearing her typical detective’s uniform: jeans, henley, and her oversized NCPD windbreaker. Her badge glinted from where it was attached to her belt. It wasn’t anything particularly special but Alex’s mouth went dry anyway. Maggie just had that effect on her. 

“What I can do for you, Detective?” There was a hard edge to her words, as if Maggie’s presence was an annoyance. Maggie hadn’t told her exactly what her fantasy was but she had figured out what her role was. 

“You can keep your _agents_ from corrupting _my_ crime scene.” Maggie advanced on Alex, coming right up to the edge of her desk. 

“I’m sorry, _detective_ ,” Alex stood, “but it isn’t _your_ crime scene anymore.” She put her hands on her hips as she staked her claim. 

“Don’t pull that bullshit on me again, Alex,” Maggie said as Alex stalked her way around her desk. “It’s NCPD jurisdiction and you know it.” Maggie’s poked Alex in the breastbone. “You’re just jerking me around because it’s _fun_.” 

Alex grabbed Maggie’s hand. “So what if I am,” Alex’s voice had dropped to deadly levels. “What are you going to do about it?” They were only inches away from each other by now. 

“You know what? Fuck you!” Maggie grabbed Alex’s shirt and hauled her in for a hard kiss. It was more of a battle than real kiss but it was still making Alex’s knees weak. When Maggie shoved her back against her desk Alex only put up token resistance. Then Alex was sitting on her desk with Maggie standing between her leg. Alex scrambled for purchase, one hand on the edge of the desk and the other clutching at Maggie’s ribs. When they finally broke apart, they were both panting. 

“You know what else?” Maggie’s hand was still wrapped in Alex’s shirt. “I want you naked. Now.” Maggie shoved away from Alex.

“What?” Alex was incredulous. “Now?” 

“Did you not hear me?” Maggie crossed her arm and started Alex down. “ _Now_.”

Alex stared back but it was only a matter of time before caved. If Maggie wanted her naked she wanted to be naked. So she pulled off her polo shirt and her sports bra. She unlaced her boots and toed them off. She unfastened her black pants and pulled them down along with her underwear. There was nothing sexy about the way she stripped but Maggie was looking at her like she was the hottest stripper she had even seen. 

Now that she was naked, Alex leaned against the edge of her desk, legs nonchalantly crossed at the ankles and arms crossed under her breasts. Maggie might be trying to intimidate her but Alex was confident in her body and she wouldn’t be cowed. 

But then Maggie smirked and that smirk just did something to her. “Good girl.” She reached out and tweaked one of Alex’s nipples. Then she slid into Alex’s personal space and leaned into her, mouth at Alex’s ear. “Now,” she whispered, “I’m going to bend you over that desk and fuck you until you’re begging me to let you cum, until you’re screaming so loudly the entire base can hear you.”

Alex whimpered. 

She melted into Maggie as the words sank in. Then Maggie bit her ear and Alex moaned. 

“What’s your color?” Maggie kept her voice low as checked in.

“Green. So very green,” Alex said as her hands clutched at Maggie.

Then Maggie was spinning her around and pushing her down with a hand in the middle of her back and Alex was reaching for the other side of the desk where she would have something to hold onto. She was going to need it. 

Then she felt Maggie’s jean covered thigh press in between her legs as she kicked Alex’s legs father apart. Alex couldn’t stop herself from arching back into Maggie’s solid muscle. 

“That’s it, baby girl,” Maggie pressed back and let Alex ride her thigh. “That’s a good girl.” 

At the words, Alex let out a long groan. It was almost as if they were magic. She loved being Maggie’s good girl. Her fingers curled even more tightly around the edge of the desk. She heard Maggie’s jacket hit the floor somewhere behind her then Maggie’s hands were _everywhere_ , on her hips and her ass and her back and her shoulders and her arms. Maggie dragged her nails down Alex’s back leaving red streaks in her wake and Alex arched up. A quick hand pushing her back against the desk aborted the motion. Then Maggie’s hands found her hips and dragged Alex backward against her thigh again. 

Alex could feel the wet spot that she had already left on Maggie’s jeans and she ground down onto it. If this was how Maggie wanted her, then Alex was happy to oblige. 

“Show me how much you want me, Alex. How much you want this.” Maggie said and Alex moaned again as she kept thrusting back. 

“God, Maggie,” Alex said as Maggie pulled her thigh away and replaced it with her hand. Her fingers fluttered over Alex’s clit, touching it just enough to tease, to make Alex whine, to make her knuckles white. Alex just kept pushing back, trying to get Maggie to touch her harder, seeking her out. 

“Please,” Alex whined. “Please…” Her breath was getting more shallow and she felt like she was about to bust out of her skin. 

But Maggie just moved her hands to Alex’s vulva where she stroked and teased some more. Alex was so wet she could barely keep her hand in one place. Everything was so slippery.  

“Are you ready for me, baby?” She asked as she finally teased Alex’s entrance.

“God, yes. Maggie, please.” It was barely audible. 

“Tell me what you want baby girl. Be good for me.”

“Fu- fuck me.” Alex tried to push back onto Maggie fingers. “Please fuck me.” 

“That’s my girl,” Maggie said as she slowly pressed a single finger into Alex. It wasn’t enough. Alex bucked her hips hoping that Maggie got the message. But Maggie just kept fucking her agonizingly slowly with that one finger. Alex was going out of her _mind_. 

Slowly, Maggie added a second finger and wrapped her other arm around Alex where she could touch her clit. She did so as lightly as possible, refusing to build up any sort of rhythm. But it still wasn’t enough. Alex needed more but Maggie wasn’t giving it to her. 

“Please Maggie… Please, please, pleasepleaseplease.” Alex panting and sweating and her forearms were on the edge of cramping up from how hard she was gripping her desk. She was utterly _gone,_ all rational thought chased from her mind, all of her inhibitions stripped away.

Maggie finally, _finally_ put some force behind her thrusts and rubbed Alex’s clit with intent. 

“Good girl. That’s my girl.” Maggie kept circling Alex’s clit. “Cum for me baby.” 

Alex moan and pushed back and rode Maggie’s fingers and Alex finally, _finally_ fell apart, screaming Maggie’s name as she did. 

 

***

 

When she woke up, Alex was covered with a light sheen of sweat and her muscles felt completely wrung out. 

“Maggie?” she rasped. 

“Mmhmm.” Maggie snuggled into Alex’s side. 

“I’m never taking the orb back.” 

Maggie laughed and pulled Alex on top of her. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I adore comments! They're the best. And you can find me (and send me prompts) on tumblr @twtd11


End file.
